Various systems are known in the art that deliver water for human use and consumption. Examples of such devices include safety showers, emergency eye wash stations, sinks, and drinking fountains. Some of these water delivery systems, by their very nature, are only contemplated as being used on an infrequent basis. For example, eye wash stations and safety showers are provided for emergency situations in which the eyes, face, skin and/or body of a person are exposed to harmful or irritable substances. Other devices, such as sinks and drinking fountains, may appear to be used more regularly, but there are numerous instances in which such devices may go through extended periods of disuse. For example, houses may have seasonal occupants, or certain sections of a building, such as a hospital, school or industrial plant, may be used less frequently compared to other areas.
Regardless of the specific device or particular setting, any interval of disuse of such water delivery devices can allow bacteria and other undesired substances to grow or form in the stagnant water in the supply lines. A user of one of these devices may unsuspectingly be exposed to contaminated water, potentially exacerbating or causing additional problems for the user. In addition to these hazards, stagnant water in the supply line may become excessively hot or cold depending on the environment in which the water delivery system is located. Water at such temperature extremes can be harmful to the user, and it can be detrimental to the water delivery system itself.
Thus, there is a need for a system to enhance the water quality in these water delivery systems by automatically purging water therefrom on a time basis or a time/temperature basis.